


My little Naga

by Candy4thewin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Naga, Supernatural Creatures, harry is half human, tom is a naga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy4thewin/pseuds/Candy4thewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has finally escaped with his godfathers and the only safe place he has to go to is the caves of the forbidden forest. At least the leader there, Voldemort is willing to take him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The great escape

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story almost 6 years ago and I finally finished writing it and so now that I have the nerve to publish it I hope you enjoy it.

Deep in the bowels of the forest there are caves home to specific kind of demon the Naga. Despite the fact that there are many caves, most of them are empty by now and only a few of the caves actually house the creatures that used to live in them. One particular cave holds the Naga Voldemort, one of the last of the great Slytherin line. There were many stories of Voldemort and his clan of Naga that remain in the forest killing any foolish creature that enters the forest. The stories told of how fierce Voldemort looks with his pale scaled head and snake like face with glowing red eyes the color of blood. His clan mates were nicknamed Death Eaters and as blood thirsty as the name suggested.   
These stories were the reason that Harry was so hesitant to run into the forest in order to escape from the Order of the Phoenix. Harry Potter himself was a Naga and had never met another of his own kind, from what his godfathers had told him they were rather territorial and he’d rather not get on the wrong side of a territorial clan. Still it might be worth it if it got him away from the leader of the Order who had been using him to help fuel his magic since a young age. Harry’s life was a rather tragic story in itself; Harry was born to a mixed couple his father a Naga and his mother a witch.   
“Harry you need to make a decision, are you coming with Sirius and I or are you staying here?” Harry’s godfather Lupin was offering him a chance to escape, a chance that Harry knew would never come again. Still there was the Naga.  
“I don’t know, isn’t the forest dangerous?” Harry shifted in his seat human legs crossed in front of him.  
“Harry if you stay here Dumbledore and his cronies will drain you of magic and life until there is nothing left. There are friends in the forest; my pack has allies in there that can protect you.” Lupin kneeled down in front of him gripping Harry’s arms. “Come with us; let us protect you in a way that we couldn’t up until now.”   
Harry hesitated only for a moment longer. “When do we leave?”   
Lupin smiled warmly at Harry and gripped his hand. “Tonight, we leave tonight. Gather anything that you can’t live without and be ready to leave, try not to draw attention ok?” Harry nodded even though he doubted anyone would notice if he was preparing to leave. He only owned the bare minimum and his room was decorated with things that the order felt should be there.   
“What do I need to do to be ready?”   
“Just have your stuff and I’ll come get you.” 

Dumbledore came to Harry’s room later on that day, his kind smile and twinkling blue eyes. “Harry my boy I’m in need of your services today.”   
Harry’s ‘services’ was lending out some of his magic to Dumbledore. Humans had a limited amount of magic and while wizards had a larger amount than normal humans they still could run out if they did something that would drain their core. This meant that Dumbledore could do larger amounts of magic but he needed someone to lend him magic to replace the magic that he was using. Today Dumbledore must have been doing some serious magic because his age was really showing. The lines around his eyes were noticeable and all his hair seemed to less silver and more of a grey and white color.   
“If you say so Albus.” Harry wasted no time trying to deny the man what he wanted. When Harry was younger he had tried to be stubborn refused to help the man, the torture that followed had been more than just painful.   
Harry grabbed his hand and let his own magic seek out the elders core, Dumbledore’s core was a disgustingly white and clear color that felt like blinded Harry every time he saw it. Currently the core was depleted and wasn’t shining the way that it would be on a good day. Harry used one of his magic threads to connect to the core and give it the magic it needed to brighten up. The process would take a while this time which meant that Harry would need the rest of the day to recover. Hopefully his godfathers would be there later or he would need to be carried out of the castle.   
Dumbledore seemed to notice the drain that Harry was feeling because he let go of the boy’s hand before he collapse. “That will do for now Harry, thank you for your help.”  
Harry let out a humorless laugh “Because you give me so much choice.”  
Dumbledore must have been in a good mood because he pretended to not hear Harry and left without saying anything else. Harry sighed and moved himself to his bed curling up in the middle intent on napping before his godfathers came to get him.   
When Harry woke up he was being carried through a hallway at a fast pace, lifting his head a little he could see Remus smile at him. “I see that you’re awake. Do you think you can walk or should I keep carrying you?”   
“I can walk.” Remus slowed down so Harry could touch the ground. The stone was cold and Harry wrinkled his nose at the strange texture of the moss that was growing on it. “Where are we?”  
“In one of the castles tunnels, it’ll take us to the edge of the forest where we’ll meet Sirius.” They started walking again. “We need to be careful there are a few alarms up ahead that will tell Dumbledore we’re leaving.”  
“I can get rid of them if you want.” Harry was really good at removing wards and spells that were supposed to guard doors and such.  
“No he would notice that, if you have a way of tricking the alarms into not going off that would be better.”   
“If you think that would be better then sure.” Harry grabbed Remus’ hand before he walked right into one of the alarms. “Give me a moment.”   
For the second time Harry reached out with his magic and felt around, the alarms were rather simple and it took a little tweaking to make them think that the next two creatures to go through them were simply mice. Once he was done Harry pulled Remus to get him moving again.   
The end of the hall turned into a tunnel and finally let them out at the edge of the tree line. Remus walked straight into the forest while Harry hesitantly followed, still not quite sold on the idea of going into the forest that was rumored to be deadly to anyone that walked in. Once they were a little past the tree line a man with shaggy black hair and warm eyes stepped out into their path. “Harry!” The man, Sirius, rushed forward to hug his godson.  
“Hello Sirius” Harry let his arms wrap around his godfather loosely still not entirely used to being around either of the men.   
Harry had met the two men once with his parents before he was taken by the order; it wasn’t until he had been with the order for 5 years that they found him again. Now at 15 Harry was still wary of everyone that approached him, the only reason that Harry trusted the two men enough to run away with them was because he knew that if it came to a fight he would win.   
“I’m so happy you agreed to come with us pup. You’ll be so much happier where we’re going I promise.” Sirius gave Harry a few more squeezes before finally letting him go.   
“I know how you feel Sirius but we need to go right now. The Order will notice he’s gone soon.” Remus was shifting from one foot to the other over in the corner looking like he was ready to run at any moment.   
Finally Sirius let Harry go and nodded.   
The walk wasn’t all that eventful there weren’t any attacks and it seemed that they had gotten away without anyone following them from the castle. Once Harry got over his initial fear of wandering into a forest in the middle of the night he found that it was actually quite pretty. The moonlight, a half-moon thank goodness, lit up a path for them to walk down without tripping on roots and grass grew on the sides of the well beaten path making it easy to follow without getting lost. It wasn’t until they had been walking for what felt like hours that the path started to disappear and the trees started growing closer together.   
“Harry we’re almost there so we need you to stay close and quiet. Let us do the talking ok?” If that wasn’t ominous, Harry nodded his head disputed the warnings going off in his head. These were his godfathers they wouldn’t take him somewhere he wouldn’t be safe, right?   
Remus moved to the head of the group and pushed through the bushes that were blocking a clearing that lead to a cave. A cave, that’s where his godfathers had led him, because there that was obviously the safest place they could think of, caves filled with creatures that were rumored to drink the blood of children for the fun of it. And of course if Harry tried to turn around and leave he would be lost with only one technically safe destination to go to.   
During Harry’s internal panic attack Remus and Sirius had walked to the mouth of the cave “Are you coming?”  
“Do I have to?” Maybe Harry should take on his true form, at least then he would be ready for an attack.   
“Harry you don’t need to be scared, we’re here.” Sirius didn’t seem to be lying about having nothing to fear so Harry walked forward ready to go into the dark of the cave.   
The Cave wasn’t so much a cave as a large entrance tunnel that lead to an underground city. The Underground chamber was huge with a ceiling that turned reflected the actual sky outside; right now it was dark and filled with stars shining down at them. The city was like a normal human city but it had an older feel to it and was built to accommodate a large number of creatures. The path that led into the city was guarded by a red haired man who seemed to recognize Remus and Sirius immediately. “Your back!” the man started walking towards the group smiling “I hope you have good news the boss has been in right tizzy with the stress that he’s been going through lately. Can’t seem to understand the lack of activity lately and you know how he ha- who’s this?”   
The man stopped right in front of them.  
“This is our godson Harry.” The answer was short and sharp like Remus didn’t want to talk about it.  
“I see, you know you can’t bring him in until he’s been approved by our fearless leader.” The man seemed to be trying to joke but Harry could feel the tension in the air.   
“We realized that Arthur.” Sirius seemed to tense up like he was offended.   
“Just checking.” Arthur sighed “Well then shall I escort you there.” It wasn’t really a question.  
“If you must.” Remus was tense too, now Harry was starting to get worried again. Maybe being lost was the better plan?  
The man, Arthur led them around the city to a larger house that was separated from the rest. The house was dark and despite how creepy the general feeling it gave off was seemed to call out to Harry in a way that most places couldn’t. There were snakes decorating the door and wrapped around the torches that lit up the entrance to the house, Harry reached out to touch one of the snakes that was at eye level but Remus grabbed his hand.   
“Don’t touch anything.” Harry pouted but nodded his head anyways.   
Arthur led them into a sitting room with black leather chairs and told them to wait there while he went to get whoever was supposed to be approving Harry. It only took the time for Harry to sit down for Arthur to come back.  
“He said that he’ll meet you in his office.” Arthur looked a little pale like he had received a fright. Harry’s godfathers just nodded their heads and lead Harry up some creepy yet elegant stairs, down a dark hall, and into a room that had books. No it wasn’t an exaggeration the room was literally filled with books and a simple dark wood desk.   
In the room there was a rather handsome man, he had dark neat hair that complemented his pale skin. His high cheekbone helped bring out his most startling features a pair of red eyes that had slits like a snakes. This brought Harry too two conclusions one this had to be Voldemort the rumored Naga of the Caves and that he needed to get out now.   
Harry wasn’t sure how to get out without drawing attention to who or what he was but he knew he wanted gone two minutes ago. Taking a step back Harry tried to hide himself behind Remus and Sirius, not that it was hard considering Harry’s small stature and petite body type.   
The sound of the other Naga’s voice made Harry shiver and freeze at the same time. “Who is this? I don’t remember telling either of you that you could bring back a guest.” Both of the other men flinched but it was Sirius who stepped forward to explain.   
“My lord this is Harry, our godson. He was being held by the Order of the Pheonix for the last 10 years after they murdered his mother and father. We came across him during one of our missions and we couldn’t leave him there any longer. They were draining him of his magic sir.” Sirius’ voice took a more pleading tone at the end of his explanation.   
“And why did you bring him here?” If looks could kill Sirius would have died very quickly. “That just means that the Order will come looking for him, you may have led them right to our doorstep.”   
“But my lord.” Voldemort held up his hand stopping whatever might have been said.  
“It is too late for me to tell you not to do bring him here so I will let that slide with a warning and since I am a merciful lord I will even allow him to stay here,” Both of Harry’s godfathers relaxed ever so slightly. “But since you are both supposed to be on missions at this time you will be forced to leave, what do you plan on doing with the boy during the times that you are gone?” Now both men had sheepish looks on their faces.  
“We had not planned that far my lord.” Remus seemed to be testing out his words “I suppose we will ask some of our friends to care for him until he is integrated into our way of life.”   
Voldemort stood up out of his chair and walked around his desk. “You’ll need to leave as soon as this meeting is over so I will find someone to look after him until you return to find someone to help you.” Harry could feel Remus tense up in front of him but the man nodded anyway.  
“Thank you my lord.”  
“We will talk more once you two return now go.” Harry’s godfathers started walking out the doors but when Harry went to follow them Voldemort stopped him “Not you Harry, you’ll wait here for them to come back.”   
Now don’t let anyone tell you that Harry Potter is an easily intimidated in fact it was very rarely that Harry felt intimidated by anyone. This happened to be one of those times.  
“Feel free to sit down.” Voldemort gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk that Harry hadn’t noticed when he first came into the room. Once Harry was sitting Voldemort fixed his red eyes on Harry. “So Harry tell me about yourself.”  
If there was any expectations of what Harry’s first conversation alone with this man might contain that was not one of them. In fact that was the last thing Harry thought that he would say.   
“Ah well . . . um” Harry shifted uncomfortably “My name is Harry Potter and I’m 15” Harry didn’t usually have this much trouble talking to people but then again he didn’t talk to very many people.  
“I’m actually much more interested in why Dumbledore was keeping you captive.” Harry fixed the man with a stare of his own.  
“I find it rather rude that you dived into something that personal and didn’t even give me your name in return.” Harry huffed a little bit even though he was cursing his big mouth on the inside.  
Rather than be offended though Voldemort chuckled, “Yes that was rather forward wasn’t it. My name official name is Voldemort but you may call me Marvolo.” Harry smiled ever so slightly.  
“Well Marvolo, I have creature blood and so my core can replenish its magic quickly unlike Dumbledore’s core, he uses my magic to give himself more magic.” Marvolo nodded his head in understanding.  
“That sounds like something he would do. Do you know if he was using anyone else for their magic?” Harry shook his head no.  
“He’ll be looking for you then.” Marvolo nodded his head to himself like this confirmed something to him.   
“I guess. Um I don’t mean to be rude but I’m a little lost as to what’s going on right now. My godfathers didn’t explain anything to me on our way here and well I mean there have been rumors about you and the caves and well I mean.” Harry fidgeted looking down at the carpet.   
“I’m guessing you’re talking about the ones that Dumbledore spread, my group and I killing anyone who comes close to our caves.” Harry nodded his head “Those are lies. Obviously I don’t look like a hairless snake creature. And anyone that has died here was a treat to our way of life.”  
“What do you mean?”   
“All of the creatures that live here are creatures that have nowhere else to go that they could be accepted. Everywhere else people will treat them like dirt because they aren’t human.” Marvolo seemed to be more than just a little passionate about the subject because his eyes lit up with a fire that you only see on someone who was on a mission.   
“That’s . . .” Harry was impressed to say the least. It was true that most creatures that couldn’t blend in with humans were persecuted because of something that they couldn’t help like werewolves and giants; they looked different or changed into something dangerous and were hunted for it. “That’s a lot to take in.”   
“Yes I suppose it would be.” Marvolo and Harry sat there for a while enjoying the silence before Harry yawned. “You have to be tired you had to have walked almost all night to get here from Hogwarts.”  
Marvolo stood up and walked to the door gesturing for Harry to come with him.   
“You’ll be staying here until your godfathers return so I suppose we’ll have to set up one of the guest rooms for you.” As if on queue a house elf appeared in front of them. Marvolo didn’t miss a beat.   
“Have the emerald room set up for Mr. Potter.” Marvolo paused for a moment looking over at Harry. “Have you eaten anything?”   
“Not since lunch.” That had to have been hours ago because Harry’s stomach growled at him.   
Marvolo nodded his head thinking before looking over at the house elf “Prepare us a meal while your at it, I’m feeling rather hungry myself.” The house elf bowed low before disappearing.   
“Let’s go to the dining room the food should be ready soon.” Marvolo led Harry down the hall and stairs and back into the entrance hall that he had first come into. Rather that going to the left were the sitting room was he went to the right. The dinning room had a large black table with snake engravings along the edges and legs. Harry couldn’t help but think that almost everything in the house had some form of snake on it.  
Marvolo sat at the head of the table and gestured for Harry to take a seat next to him.   
“I forgot to ask but you don’t have any aversions to any types of food right?” Harry shook his head. “Good. I would hate for you to turn out to be a vegetarian or allergic to some kind of food.”  
Harry laughed lightly “No, but I’m touched you would think of those things.”  
Marvolo smiled and Harry felt his cheeks heat up a bit “Well I would be a rude host if I didn’t think of my guests needs.”   
Before Harry could respond the food appeared in front of them.   
“Well then let’s dig in.”   
The food was delicious, much better than what Harry was used to, and the company was nice. Marvolo talked to Harry like he was an equal, something that not even his godfathers did. They were nice but they thought of him as a child, and sometimes even talked down to him.   
Once the food was gone Marvolo lead Harry back up the stairs and to a door with a green eyed snake on the door.  
“This will be your room; my room is just down the hall if you need me. The house elves are at your beck and call so don’t feel too shy about calling them.” Harry opened the door to his room while Marvolo hovered by the door for a few minutes more.   
The room lived up to its name; the main colors were all black and green. The floor was a dark wood covered by an intricate black and green carpet. In the middle of the room there was a large four poster bed with dark green blankets. For Harry this room was one of the most amazing rooms he had ever stayed in. His room in Hogwarts had started off as a small room with a cot and had been changed to a larger room as he got older. The colors that Dumbledore had chosen for his room had been almost as atrocious as his taste in clothing, honestly a room of red and orange for 24/7 almost gave Harry a headache every day.   
Harry turned around finally noticing that Marvolo had not left yet. “Thank you the room is lovely.”  
“Yes I like this room. Your eyes made me think of it,” Marvolo was looking very intently at Harry’s eyes when he said this and Harry found himself captivated by the stare. Finally Marvolo blinked and looked away. “Good night Harry.” He closed Harry’s door with a soft click.  
Once Marvolo was gone Harry walked over to the large black wooden wardrobe in the corner of the room and opened it finding clothing that looked to be his size. On the other side of the room there was a door that lead into a bathroom. The bathroom was made out of dark marble with a deep bathtub on the far side. Harry was tempted to take a bath so he could wash the forest off of him but he was so tired that he would likely fall asleep and drown himself. Walking back into the bedroom Harry found himself a nightshirt. Throwing his cloths from the day into a hamper Harry climbed into the bed. It was soft and warm which made Harry’s inner snake hiss in pleasure. It didn’t take long for Harry to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support everyone! I hope you like this chapter as well

Harry woke up the next day in the middle of the afternoon having been up into the early hours of the morning. Stretching Harry took a moment to register where he was, once he

realized that no it hadn’t been a dream he really had run away from the castle he started to laugh to himself. He was free. For the first time in his life he wasn’t locked in a room

giving away his life and magic to some selfish old man that cared nothing for him outside of what Harry could do for him.

After a moment Harry collected himself and got out of bed heading into the bathroom and going through the normal morning motions. Once he was done with a nice warm

shower he headed to the wardrobe and found a pair of comfortable black pants and a nice looking navy blue shirt. Unsure of what to do next Harry left his room and walked to

Marvolo’s study.

While Harry was passing the stairs he noticed there was a small group standing in the entrance hall talking to Marvolo. Harry was about to call out to him when he noticed a

frown on the other man’s face. Rather than making his presence known Harry decided to try and find out what was going on. Creeping down the stairs Harry listened quietly to the

discussion.

“My lord, he was close to finding us! They almost lead him straight to our doorstep, they need to be punished. And the whelp that they brought with them should go back to where

ever he came from.” A woman with crazy black hair and even crazier eyes ranted.

Marvolo just gave her a cold look. “Do not presume to tell me what to do Bellatrix.”

The woman, Bellatrix, recoiled but kept pressing anyways. “They put us in danger my lord.”

A silver blond man who was watching Bellatrix and Marvolo talk seemed to notice Harry because he coughed lightly and nodded his head towards Harry. Marvolo looked over to

where the man gestured and saw Harry. “You’re awake.”

Harry nodded his head, “Good morning.”

Marvolo snorted lightly which got him a surprised look from the blond man. “More like good afternoon. You slept almost all day.”

Harry blushed lightly. “Well it was late when I went to bed.”

“And yet I was able to get up earlier,” Harry pouted at that “that’s neither here nor there now you must be hungry.”

Harry considered continuing his point because Marvolo wasn’t the one who had to spend all night walking through a forest, but decided that food was worth more.

Marvolo started walking to the dining room but remembered that he had other guests.

“Harry this is Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Lucius this is Harry Potter.” Bellatrix sneered at Harry while Lucius nodded his head politely. Harry nodded his head

back respectfully to both of them silently wondering why Bellatrix was so determined to dislike Harry.

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Marvolo must have felt that this was enough because he led all of them into the dining room sitting down at the head of the table; Harry took his seat

next to Marvolo while Lucius sat down on the opposite side of the table. Bellatrix stood next to Harry for a moment before saying “That’s my seat.”

Harry was about to stand up so she cousin down but Marvolo placed a hand on his arm effectively stopping him from moving. “You can sit in the other seat Bellatrix; it’s not that

big of a deal.”

The woman looked upset but sat down in the seat next to Harry shooting him hostile looks every now and then.

Once the food was served and eaten there was an uncomfortable silence that wasn’t broken until Lucius finally spoke up.

“So, Harry, you are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin’s godson?”

Harry nodded his head happy that the silence was gone “Yes, do you know them well?”

Lucius shook his head “Not as well as I should I’m afraid. Sirius is my wife's and Bellatrix’s cousin.”

Ew, that meant that Harry had some form of relationship with the crazy woman who wanted him to ‘go back where he came from’. Awesome it was like the Dursley’s all over again.

The Dursley’s were Harry’s family on his mother’s side of the family; Harry had been left with them for 4 years while the Order sorted out a use for him. Lily’s sister was a normal

human and was married to a hateful man who was also human. They despised how strange Lily was and when they found out what she had married and the child that it had

created they hated her even more. When Harry was forced upon them by Dumbledore they had been more than happy to take out that hate one him. It had been horrible for Harry,

no matter how good he was, no matter what he did for them they would hurt him and tell him he was a freak. After four years Harry had been more than happy to do whatever the

Order wanted if it meant that he could get away. Things had not improved with the Order and Harry was just as miserable and broken as before.

“What sort of creature blood do you have if you don’t mind me asking?” Harry didn't know if it was normal for others to discuss their blood here but he was dying from the

curiosity.

Lucius chuckled “It’s not rude at all, I’m a Veela. May I ask what you are?”

Harry started to answer but Bellatrix interrupted him.

“My guess is some kind of fairy, weak looking thing that he is.” Obviously this was meant to offend Harry and who was he to back down from a challenge?

“And if I was a fairy? I doubt that it would matter, and for your information I am neither a fairy nor weak. I bet I could defeat you without any trouble.”

Bellatrix was extremely offended and she jumped at him lunging for his throat. Harry, who was used to attacks, dogged smoothly allowing Bellatrix, who had shifted into a large

panther, to run into a wall.

“Bellatrix!” Marvolo was standing quickly moving towards Harry in order to protect him.

This seemed to only make her angrier because she growled and lunged at Harry again. This time Harry didn’t dodge, no he threw up a shield that effectively stopped her, Harry

then added a spell that would push down on her getting heavier every time that she moved. She tried struggling for a while before there was too much force for her to move.

“Are you done?” Harry kneeled down next to her while everyone else in the room stood watching frozen.

Bellatrix twitched a few more times before finally changing back. “Let me go.”

“Not until you agree to behave.”

Bellatrix sneered at him but finally growled out an “I won’t attack you.” Harry could almost hear the underlying ‘while you’re looking’. Harry lifted the spell and flashed a childlike

smile at her.

When Harry turned to look over at Marvolo he noticed that both Marvolo and Lucius were giving him disbelieving looks.

“What’s wrong?” Harry tilted his head to the side.

“That was some strong magic Harry.” Marvolo sounded impressed so Harry didn't think that he was mad about Harry taking down the angry shifter.

For Harry it wasn't actually that hard to perform that bit of magic, most people might think it was difficult but to Harry most magic was like breathing he just did it. Still that didn't

mean he had to tell Marvolo that. “I suppose.”

Marvolo shook his head at Harry before looking down at the very naked shifter on the floor. “Bella you should know better than to attack guests, I hope this is a learning

experience for you.”

The woman looked down at the carpet in shame before getting up and grabbing her cloths that had torn during the shift. Lucius took pity on the woman and hander her, his outer

robe which she took reluctantly.

“Now that we’re done with lunch we have a meeting that needs to be finished. Harry why don’t you go to the library while I finish this up,” A house elf appeared before them. “Take

Mr. Potter to the library.”

The house elf bowed and led Harry up the stairs and into a room not far from Marvolo’s study. The library was amazing, there were books stacked up to the ceiling and soft

looking armchairs in front of a stone fireplace. Even Harry who hadn't seen many libraries knew that this one was impressive. Harry spent a long time just browsing before

choosing an old fairy-tale book he vaguely remembered his parents reading to him when he was little. It was the story of three brothers and death. Harry spread out on the sun

covered window seat, content to enjoy his book and sunbathe. It wasn't until the enchanted sky started to darken that Harry noticed he had been sitting there for a while.

Harry put down his book and stretched his stiff arms over his head. It took Harry a while but he finally noticed that he wasn’t alone in the library, at some point while Harry was

reading Marvolo had entered the room and rather than interrupting the relaxed teen he had found his own book and made himself comfortable.

“Did they leave?” Marvolo glanced over at Harry before going back to his book.

“They left about an hour ago. You seem to find that book very interesting.”

Harry smiled lightly looking down at the book. “My parents used to read it to me before they died. I was rather young but I can almost remember my mother’s voice.” This time

Marvolo looked up and kept his eyes trailed on the boy.

“How old were you?”

“5” Harry didn’t really like talking about his parents death, even if he didn’t remember either of them very well he could remember the day that they died better than anything else

in his life. It had been the day that his life had been destroyed.

“How did they die?” Marvolo was still looking directly into Harry’s eyes and he had to look away.

“I – I don’t remember.” Harry lied not ready to share such an intimate detail with someone he had only met the night before.

“Are you sure about that? Because I think you’re lying.” Harry looked up sharply.

“That’s both rude and intrusive.” Marvolo paused for a moment before apologizing.

“Your right, that was rude of me.” He said “But I get rather offended when people lie to me. If you didn’t want to talk about something you could have easily said that.”

Harry thought that over before saying “I just hope that if I say I don’t remember it often enough it will become the truth.”

Marvolo’s eyes softened slightly. “Lying until it becomes the truth.”

They left the conversation there.

A few hours later found them in the dining room finishing off their meal. They had enjoyed a majority of their meal in silence throwing out random questions every now and then.

Harry had found out that the caves were not created by Marvolo but his ancestor Salazar Slytherin and his companion Godric Gryffindor. The two Naga had built their caves as a

nest for their eggs but had ended up being separated before they could start their family. Salazar had mourned the loss of his lover and been forced to move on to another Naga

who he had not loved.

Harry had also learned about the underground politics of the caves. Marvolo was the leader but he had distributed a lot of the inner workings of life in the caves amongst his

original followers that had first come to the caves. Marvolo’s main job was approving the ideas of the other creatures in the cave and overseeing all projects.

In return Harry talked about the things that he had seen when he was with the order, which was admittedly not much seeing as he had been locked in a room for most of the time

that he had been there. Harry had quickly learned of Marvolo’s hate for Dumbledore and the Order, Marvolo said that not only was the man manipulative but he was downright

cruel to creatures that were less than human.

“Just look at what he did to you!” Marvolo had raged “He took a child barley past being a hatch-ling and locked him in a room*. I wouldn't be surprised if he tortured you to get

what he wanted too.” When Harry had shifted uncomfortably Marvolo had started ranting even angrier than before. "THAT OLD BASTARD! HURTING CHILDREN TO GET WHAT HE

WANTS!"

Harry sunk back into his chair nervous and uncomfortable with this conversation turn. Luckily for him Marvolo noticed this and toned down his voice down into something more

gentle.

"Harry look at me." Harry looked up from where he had been starting at his feet. "I am not upset with you in anyway its not your fault that man is pure evil."

Harry nodded and Marvolo gave him a gentle smile.

Now that they were finished both of them headed up to bed still conversing with each other about different subjects.

“I think its time I went to bed before we end up talking in front of my door for another hour.” Marvolo chuckled and nodded his head.

“Yes we should, goodnight Harry this was a very pleasant evening.”

Harry beamed at him “Yes it was. You’re very easy to talk to.”

Marvolo must have found that statement very amusing because he outright laughed. “Most of the creatures here would disagree with you Harry; they seem to find me

intimidating.”

Harry laughed too “I can see that happening, you do have a rather imposing presence.” Marvolo raised an eyebrow. “Was that an insult?”

Harry just smiled “Of course not.” He said as he slipped into his room.

“Of course not.” Marvolo repeated before walking off to his own rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments it really helps me :) Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

After that Harry and Marvolo fell into a routine. In the morning Harry and Marvolo would eat breakfast in the dining room, and then Marvolo would head into his study to work on paperwork. Sometimes Harry would go with him and hang around the office reading or pestering Marvolo until he got kicked out. They would usually eat lunch wherever depending on how much work Marvolo had to do. Every evening they would eat together discussing random subjects and enjoying each other’s company. 

Harry found out that no matter how kind and gentle Marvolo was with Harry there was in fact a rather dark and imposing side to the man. It was almost a week later and a rat like man had come to talk to Marvolo about something. Harry had been relaxing in the study waiting for Marvolo to come back from the library when the man arrived. Apparently the man had thought that Harry was a threat because he had tried attacking Harry. Marvolo had walked into his study to find the ratman on top of Harry with his hands around Harry’s throat. The man’s punishment had been both painful and memorable. 

It was a morning almost a week and half later at breakfast that Marvolo announced they were going into town. Harry found himself extremely excited about going into town and couldn’t wait to see what it was like for himself, having Marvolo tell him about it couldn’t be the same as seeing it himself. 

Marvolo said that the town was a mixture of species and so the shops had things from all over the world, one shop that Harry wanted to go to particularly was the Weasley’s Wizardly Weases. Marvolo said it was an impressive joke shop that was ran by the twin sons of Arthur who led Harry and his godfathers to Marvolo’s home.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The town was extremely impressive up close. The streets were cobblestone and the buildings all had an old style. Marvolo took Harry to the main street of the town which was alive with different creatures. On the corner there were fairies talking to a group of grouchy vampires and a little ways away you could see some werewolves laughing and walking down the street. 

“Now Harry, I have some things I’m here to look over with Lucius, because I thought you should get out Lucius has volunteered his son to show you around and keep you entertained until we finish our meeting.” Harry pouted, not only was Marvolo leaving him with a stranger but he had practically set up a play date with Harry and Mr. Malfoy’s son. 

“Now Harry there’s no need for that look, once I’m done with this meeting we’ll go to dinner ok?” 

Harry nodded reluctantly even though he wasn’t sure why being away from Marvolo bothered him so much. Maybe Marvolo was right and he needed to get out more.   
Marvolo led Harry to a tea shop where Lucius was sitting chatting with a person that Harry assumed was his son. 

Lucius stood as quickly as his regalness would let him. “My lord. Harry” He nodded his head at them each in turn. Marvolo nodded his head in return and walked over to the table. Harry followed smiling at the other two. “It’s nice to see you again Mr. Malfoy.” Harry said politely while Marvolo pulled out Harry’s chair so that he could sit down. Harry looked at Marvolo curiously but sat down anyway. 

“And the same to you Mr. Potter. Please allow me to introduce my son Draco.” Draco was blond like his father with aristocratic features and a slim yet tall build. Harry was sure that if they were standing the other boy would be a head taller, but then who wasn't taller than Harry. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Draco looked Harry over with his steel colored eyes before reaching holding his hand out for Harry to shake.

“Like wise.” Harry took Draco’s hand and shook it firmly. Draco held on a moment longer than Harry but let go when Marvolo coughed.

Marvolo watched Draco out of the corner of his eye while he addressed Lucius. “Are you ready to go? We’ll be late for our meeting if we don’t leave now.”  
Lucius nodded and stood once again along with Marvolo. “Draco I’m sure you’ll be able to stay out of trouble for the next few hours?” 

Draco waved his father off still looking intently at Harry, something that made Marvolo frown. 

“Bye Marvolo!” Harry couldn't help but feel lonely without the person that he had as a constant companion for the last week. 

Marvolo sent Harry a gentle smile as he left. “See you soon.” 

Harry watched them walk away before turning back to his companion who was still watching him. “You’re rather close to Lord Voldemort.” 

Harry looked back at the other boy loosing his warm look and adopting the cold mask that he had around most people*. 

“If you say so.” Draco must have been surprised by the sudden shift in personality because he didn’t say anything for a while. 

It wasn’t until they had finished their tea that Draco finally spoke. “So Harry, shall we walk around?” 

“Sure, where should we go first?” Draco stood and dropped some money onto the table.

“Let’s go to the sports store there were a few things that I needed to pick up.”

Harry stood and followed the blond veela out of the tea shop. Draco led him farther down the street gesturing at a few things explaining the history. ‘This was built by the great and noble blah blah blah.’ and ‘That was built about a hundred years ago.’ Normally Harry would find the history fascinating but as things were he didn’t particularly care. The street was fascinating without the history and the people that he kept seeing walking around were just as if not more interesting than the stores and street itself. Never had Harry seen so many creatures just walking around without hiding their true selves. The freedom that this place gave them and even tempted Harry to loosen his own façade, but no Harry was happy with the way things were and didn’t want anything to change between him and Marvolo. Harry may not have lied because Marvolo never asked but Harry hadn’t exactly gone out of his way to tell the man either.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when Draco suddenly stopped in front of a shop. There were children staring through the window with longing even as their parents dragged them away. Draco even looked a little excited by the store. 

“This is the sports store. Look they’ve got a new broom!” 

Harry, who had never ridden a broom let alone gone out to do a sport, wasn’t nearly as excited as the blond. However Harry thought it might be rude to tell the other boy. Harry let Draco grab his sleeve and drag him into the store chattering about how he would get his father to buy the broom and then he and Harry could play a game of quiditch at Malfoy Manner. Harry found the other boy amusing and was even starting to relax. The shop was rather nice and had anything and everything that someone could want in a sports shop. Harry drifted around browsing through the latest broom care products and the uniforms that different groups were wearing. It was amazing how many things this underground world had even though they were technically cut off. 

“Hey Draco,” The blond stopped ranting and turned to Harry “how do the stores get their products?” 

“Well their attached to bigger stores, so everything is shipped to a store house and then we have people go up and get the products once a month. It’s a rather simple process it’s just hiding the store houses that’s hard. Originally we only had a food store and a few clothing stores.” 

Harry couldn’t imagine that, this town was so beautiful and it seemed so old. 

“How long ago was that?” 

“Oh that was during the time that my grandfather was alive.” Draco seemed to be thinking rather hard for a moment, doing the mental math. “I think that would mean it was about 100 years ago.”

Harry looked over at Draco in surprise. “But I thought that Marvolo was the one to found this place.” 

“Well yes but our Lord is a Naga.” Draco said that like it should explain everything. When he noticed that Harry was still staring at him in confusion he sighed. “Naga have long lifetimes, they could live any were between 200 years to 4,000 years.” That was news to Harry, he hadn’t known that he could live that long. Harry frowned to himself unsure that he really wanted that long of a life expectancy, and then something hit him. No literally something hit Harry in the head causing him to fall over. 

That something turned out to be a gold snitch that a child had let out of its box and activated on accident. The owner of the store ran over to the boys apologizing profusely. The man ended up giving Harry the snitch saying that no one else would be able to use it now that he had touched it. 

Harry and Draco walked into a few shops including a robes store where Draco had insisted on getting Harry a set of robes for a Yule party he wanted Harry to attend. Harry unsure of the chances of him going just made a noncommittal noise. 

It was about mid afternoon when Harry and Draco reached the one store that Harry had been itching to go too. It was the Weasley joke shop that Marvolo had mentioned to Harry one night at dinner and since then Harry had wanted to go there; maybe he could even get something with the spending money that Marvolo had given him that morning.

The shop was sort of unimpressive on the outside due to all of the posters in the windows but the inside, the inside was amazing. The entire store was filled with bright colors and things flittering around in the air. The shelves were all covered in the products of all kinds, practical jokes and beans that would make you sick if you ate them so you could get out of a lesson. Harry found himself drawn to a corner where there were little fluffy creatures in a cage. Almost all of them were bright colors except one dark forest green one that was just sitting in the corner while all of the other ones bounced around trying to draw the eyes of the customers. While Harry was looking at the fuzzy balls of fur two red headed figures spotted the black haired boy. The thing that most people can agree about the twins is that they are both very mischievous and enjoy playing with others. Because of the nature of the underground city there were very few ‘toys’ for the boys to play with and that made Harry the new shiny toy. And he even came with the ever attractive blond Malfoy. 

The two red headed boys moved so they were on each side of the boy. 

“Those are rather popular-“ Said one.

“Amongst the girls. And excuse us-“ Said the other.

“But you don’t seem to be a girl.” They finished together.

“Perhaps he’s trying to impress someone?” The one on the right mused.

Harry didn’t react since he had sensed the other males before they had even walked over. 

“That would be a tragedy.” Harry raised an eyebrow at them but kept looking at the green fluff. Maybe he should get one for himself?

“That it would, he’s rather cute. What if was taken!”

“Or worse into females!” They both pretended to faint behind Harry, who was trying not to laugh at their antics. 

Draco chose this moment to enter “What are you two buffoons doing?” 

“Apparently they think that I’m cute.” Harry said smiling over at his . . . friend? Yes, Harry decided Draco was his friend. 

Darco raised an eyebrow at the twins. The twins jumped up and wrapped their arms around Draco. “Don’t worry blond baby we still love you the most, no stranger no mater how beautiful he might be.” 

Draco just rolled his eyes at them while they pressed kisses onto his cheeks.

Harry shifted a little uncomfortably and looked away to give them privacy. Draco noticed Harry’s discomfort and smiled a little evilly to himself. Normally he wouldn’t let the twins show him this much affection in public but Harry’s reaction was adorable. 

“What’s wrong Harry are we making you uncomfortable? One would think that you haven’t seen a kiss before.” 

Harry having lived the sheltered life that he had actually hadn’t seen very many kisses before let alone participated with anyone. It took Harry not saying anything for a few minutes for Draco to realize what he had been teasing at was true.

“Wait really? You’ve never seen kissing before? What did you live under a rock!”

Now Harry was starting to get upset, how was it his fault that no matter who he lived with he wasn’t allowed to leave his rooms.   
Luckily for Harry (or maybe Draco) one of the twins decided to intervene. “I feel left out don’t we get to know who the mysterious Harry is?” 

Draco rolled his eyes at the other boy but didn’t argue the change in subject. “Harry this is Fred and that’s George they own and run this shop. Fred, George this is Harry Potter he just came and my father asked me to show him around.” Harry didn’t miss how Draco puffed-up in pride when he said that. 

“So Harry who are you staying with?” Fred asked.

“I’m living with Marvolo.” Harry smiled as he thought of curling up in a couch and telling Marvolo about his day.

“Marvolo?” The twins looked confused. 

“He means our lord.” The twin’s heads turned towards Harry so quickly he was afraid that they might have broken their necks.   
“You live with Lord Voldemort?” George asked 

“He lets you call him by his name?” Fred looked incredulous. 

Harry just nodded his head confused. Sure Marvolo didn’t seem extremely social but everyone acted like it was a big deal for him to have a guest. When Harry voiced this opinion all three of them gave them a look that made him feel like he was missing out on something. 

“Harry it is a big deal for our lord to have someone staying with him. He rarely comes out of the house and the only time he seems to socialize is when its business. The only reason that my father is as close to him is because they do a lot of work together.” Draco seemed frustrated about something but Harry couldn’t figure out what it was. “No one calls him by name; most of us don’t even know what his name is.”   
Harry blinked in surprise, what did that mean for him. Marvolo had never asked Harry to call him by any other name. 

“Why don’t you call him by name?” Draco looked scandalized by the question but the twins seemed to find it very entertaining because they were laughing.

“I don’t think you’re going to be able to explain Drake best just leave it as it is.” The twins patted Draco’s head while he sputtered at Harry.

Harry was quickly losing interest in the blond and went back to watching the puff balls while he thought about why Marvolo treated him the way he did.

It was late afternoon when Harry and Draco finally left with a few bags of merchandise. Harry’s things were all stuff that had been shoved into his arms by the twins on their way out saying that he deserved free stuff because he was special. Harry had tried to stop them and then tried to pay them but they refused on both accounts saying that he didn’t need to worry about it. 

Draco and Harry made their way down the street doing some window shopping before Harry saw a small pet shop that he wanted to stop at. There were owls and other kinds of birds outside sleeping on their perches. Inside there was a large assortment of animals ranging from dancing mice to gossipy fish. Harry ended up over in the reptile area looking at a rainbow colored snake. The snake was hissing about how pretty Harry’s eyes were and making Harry blush when someone walked up behind him.

“He likes you.” Harry jumped turning around quickly. It wasn’t often someone snuck up on Harry.

“Marvolo!” Harry smiled and through his arms around the other male. Marvolo tensed up for a moment before relaxing and hugging the boy back. 

“Did you have fun?” Harry nodded his head against the man’s chest before pulling back so he could see Marvolo’s face. 

“Yeah Draco was very good company.” Marvolo smiled at him before looking at the snake behind Harry.

“Aw pretty don’t go”. The snake was hissing at Harry trying to get his attention.

“Harry I think that the snake has a crush on you.” Harry’s cheeks warmed slightly before remembering that he wasn’t supposed to know parsletongue and needed to act ignorant.  
“Why do you say that?” 

Marvolo raised an eyebrow at him. “He’s been hissing about how pretty he thinks you are.”

“Oh!” Harry didn’t have to fake his blush, it was rather embarrassing. Harry looked back at the snake. “I think your scales are beautiful.” 

The snake must have understood even though it was English because it puffed up in pride and started preening. When Harry looked back at Marvolo the man had an odd look on his face.

“I think you made the crush worse by saying that.” The snake chuckled, as close as snakes get to chuckling anyway, and said. “Don’t be jealous because he likes my scales better than yours.”

Harry had to stop himself from laughing while Marvolo just fixed the snake with an unimpressed look. “Even if he likes your scales better, which I’m sure he doesn’t, I’m still the one who gets him in the end.”

This seemed to work well on the snake because it hissed angrily at Marvolo before hissing to Harry. “You should ditch this guy pretty pet he’s not good enough for you.’  
“Be silent you.” Marvolo snapped pulling Harry closer to his body. It was at this moment that Harry’s Potter blood seemed to come out because he was hit with a wonderful plan.  
“Wow you two seem to get along so well!” Harry giggled in his mind. “And you said that he really likes me so maybe we could . . .” Harry let that trail off as he looked down at the floor pretending to be shy. “We could maybe buy him.” Harry turned hopeful puppy dog eyes up to Marvolo, who looked somewhat dazed and horrified at the same time.  
“Well if you want him that badly.” Marvolo started reaching for his wallet before realizing what he was doing. Now he was grasping for excuses. “Wait I just remembered we have a snake at home already.”

Harry tilted his head to the side. “We do?” 

“Yes my Familiar Nagini, you haven’t met her yet because she was on a hunt. Nagini is rather territorial and I would hate to bring in another snake and have them fighting.”

“But couldn’t you tell her not to attack him. He could stay in my room until. ..” Harry had been about to say until he moved in with his godfathers but the words stuck in his throat and made his heart feel sorry. Marvolo seemed to sense Harry’s change in emotion because he was quick to try and change the subject. 

“If you think that would work then I’ll think about it. Let me talk to Nagini about it before I buy the snake. Harry smiled at Marvolo happily. “Now let’s go get dinner.”

Harry nodded and let go of Marvolo’s middle realizing that he’d been holding on to the man the whole time. Marvolo was more reluctant to let go and ended up leaving one of his arms around the boy’s shoulders. Draco and Lucius were watching them from the other side of the store while pretending to be looking at some kittens that randomly set on fire. Marvolo glanced down at Harry (why is this man so tall! That’s not fair). “Maybe I should get you a kitten instead.” Harry just stuck his tongue out at him childishly. 

“Will you be joining us for dinner?” Harry asked turning his full attention to the two blonds. 

Lucius shook his head. “No my wife is waiting for Draco and me so that we can eat our dinner. You’ll have to come by the manor some time and meet her.” 

Harry smiled and thanked Draco for showing him around saying his good-byes along with Marvolo. 

Once they were out of the shop they decided to walk around some more before going to a restaurant. They ended up only going to one store and walking around a small park that was near the center of town. After they walked around the park for about an hour they made their way to a restaurant that Harry assumed was rather expensive. Not that he could tell because Marvolo specifically asked for a menu without any prices for Harry. When Harry asked why Marvolo said it was because he didn’t want Harry worrying about the prices of anything. This had actually done the opposite for Harry because now he kept thinking about it. Harry had ended up eating a rare steak and a salad, despite how simple the food was it was absolutely amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and I am sorry that this chapter is late >.

They got home in the early evening still chatting happily together as they entered the house. Harry was knocked to the floor for the second time that day as a massive serpent launched itself at him. 

“MASTER!” Harry started to panic as the snake wrapped itself around him. The snake blinked down at Harry in confusion before glaring, “You’re not master, who are you?”  
Harry froze up in fear for a moment before remembering that he could use his magic or just tell the snake to stop.

“Nagini!? Get off of him.” Marvolo yelled to the snake before Harry said or do anything.

The snake reared up to look at the male but didn’t let go of Harry. “Master who is this?”

“That doesn’t matter right now the most important thing is that you are crushing him under your weight.” The snake looked offended but Marvolo just gave her an annoyed look. The snake was apparently feeling vindictive because she flopped down onto Harry and coiled her tail around his leg. 

“I will not be letting go until you explain him to me.” If the snake could have she would have crossed her arms stubbornly.

“You will get off of him.”

“No”

Harry found this argument very amusing and forgot that he was supposed to be panicking or at least trying to escape the coils of the huge snake. After a while though Harry got tired of the heavy weight on his chest and decided that he should remove himself from the snake. 

“Will you please take your argument somewhere else?” Harry asked Marvolo completely missing the fact that he wasn’t speaking English. He had trouble noticing the difference between the snake language and the languages of humans.

The whole room froze both the snake and master stunned into silence. Harry watched them both waiting for someone to move the huge snake so he could get up. It wasn’t until the snake started coo-ing at him did he realize that he had said something in the snake language.

“You speak! That makes you just as good as master! Did master bring you to be mine?” The snake tightened even more causing Harry to gasp at the added pressure to his lungs.   
Marvolo seemed to gather his wits rather quickly because he chuckled lightly leaning down onto his haunches. “What’s this? You didn’t tell me you were a speaker Harry. I find myself rather offended that you let me talk to that snake for you when you could have easily spoken to him yourself.” 

“But you guys looked like you were getting along so well.” Harry couldn’t help but egg him on. Even if there was a 15 foot snake on him . . . “Could you please get off of me now? Or at least get off of my chest so I can breathe.”

“I suppose.” The snake slithered back so she was off of Harry’s chest but still keeping his lap pinned underneath her heavy coils. 

“So Harry tell me how long have you been a parsletongue?” 

“Since I was born?” Harry scratched the back of his head wondering if he should just tell Marvolo about being a Naga or if he should just lie and say it came from wizard blood.  
“And from what side of the family is it from? Parsletongue is something that is passed down genetically.” Marvolo was staring so intently into Harry’s eyes that Harry felt like there was no way he could lie, Marvolo would know immediately. 

“It’s from my Father’s side of the he-“ Before Harry could finish the front door of the house burst open revealing the red haired Arthur carrying a bloodied Sirius. 

Upon seeing his wounded god father Harry bolted up dropping Nagini onto the floor in his haste to get to the injured man’s side. 

Marvolo brought out his authority voice almost immediately. “Tell me what happened.” 

“Lupin and I were found out, they found out that we helped Harry escape and got Dumbledore involved in the whole mess. We were trying to escape but they got Remus.” Sirius seemed choke a bit “They got my mate my lord. And I left him there, I had to get back . . . to warn you.”

Sirius took a few breaths even though it seemed that he was barely holding back the sobs that had been threatening to spill out since he had arrived. Marvolo seemed to understand that the man needed a moment because he didn’t urge Sirius to continue until the man had calmed.

“They won’t be content to let Harry go. They want him back and their willing to do anything to get him back. Even if it makes you their enemy.” 

Harry had to hold back a gasp, he knew that the order would want him back but he didn’t think that it would be to this extent. And his poor godfather caught in the hands of those humans, the very thought of someone that Harry cared for (it didn’t that he barely knew either of the men, they both treated him better in that short time that anyone other that Marvolo had) made his very blood boil.

Marvolo went silent for a few moments before calling on a house elf. “Take Mr. Black up to the infirmary and treat his wounds.” The house elf bowed and apparated Sirius away. “Arthur, go gather a rescue team we will be leaving to get Mr. Lupin soon.” 

Once Arthur had left Marvolo sagged a bit. “This is bad. I would have avoided a confrontation with Dumbledore a while longer if I could have but there’s no way I can wait.”

“Let me go too.” Marvolo and Arthur turned to look at Harry like he had grown a second head.

“Harry you can’t go you’re to young and it will be so dangerous.” Arthur had this gentle look on his face that told Harry he didn’t really understand what Harry was capable of. Then again not many people did.

“I don’t care how dangerous you think it is I’m going. Not only can I take care of myself but I need to go and help Remus.” Harry could even argue that he wasn’t a child; he had stopped being a child while he was living with his human relatives.

“Harry please don’t be stubborn, stay here and take care of Sirius.” Arthur was starting to get on his nerves and Harry was about to challenge the man again when Marvolo held up his hand.

“Harry will be coming with me and he won’t be leaving my side. I would appreciate it if you didn’t try making decisions without knowing my opinion Mr. Weasley.”

Harry smiled at Marvolo happy that the man was willing to let him go. “Now go gather a group so we can go. Every moment Mr. Lupin is there is another moment he could die.” 

Arthur looked like he wanted to say more but nodded his head and walked out the door. Now that it was just Harry Marvolo relaxed slightly looking tired. Harry felt more guilt shoot through him at the thought that he had in a small way helped bring this problem to Marvolo’s plate. Marvolo seemed to be able to hear Harry’s thoughts because he wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders. “You mustn’t blame yourself the only person at fault is Dumbledore and he will be dealt with soon.” 

It didn’t get rid of Harry’s worries but it helped a little and made him feel slightly calmer. 

“Go upstairs and change I want you to wear dark clothing that you can move if you’re going to be coming with me.” Harry nodded his head and ran up to his room pulling out the dueling outfit that Marvolo had pointed out to him saying that it was “just in case” he ever felt the need to train. Harry had only worn the outfit once but he knew that they would be perfect with their flexibility and dark black coloring. 

After changing hurried down to meet Marvolo who was already waiting at the door speaking to a group of people that Harry guessed would be accompanying them. It took a moment but Harry recognized Bellatrix and Lucius amongst the group the rest were unfamiliar to Harry so he avoided going close to them instead slipping next to Marvolo tugging his sleeve of his robes so the man would know that he was there. Marvolo glanced down smiling at him slightly before looking back at the group. 

“We will be sneaking in and out, half of you will be acting as a distraction and the other half will be accompanying me into the building in order to retrieve Lupin. Greyback since he is one of your pack mates I want you to lead the distraction group. Hopefully Dumbledore won’t connect me to this and we’ll be able to avoid the political ramifications of him knowing.” The scary looking man with a wild look nodded his head in agreement. 

“How many pack mates shall I bring with me?” Greyback asked.

“As many as feel will be needed, try to make it seem like a normal reaction of an alpha if you can.” Marvolo looked back at the main part of the group the rest of you will be coming with me.” Bellatrix looked rather pleased that she would be going with Marvolo but then seemed to notice Harry for the first time since his arrival. 

“And what about ickle-Harry-kins, he’s all dressed up like a child in his father’s battle clothes.” Bellatrix had obviously learned nothing from the last time that they had met each other but Harry didn’t really care. He had better things to do then play the insane woman’s childish games. Lucius shot the woman a disgusted look which also Harry not say anything that would lower his IQ. 

Marvolo looked slightly annoyed at Bellatrix but used this as an opportunity to introduce the boy to his group. Marvolo noted that Greyback had been watching Harry since he had walked into the room. “I would like to introduce Harry to you all. He had been staying with me for the last few weeks, he will be coming with us today since Lupin is his godfather and he has as much right as anyone else to go on this mission.” There not only had he introduced Harry but he had defended him in an indirect way. A glance down at the boy told Marvolo he was secretly pleased with the statement.

Bellatrix huffed slightly but recognized that she wouldn’t be winning again and that it was best to quit while she was ahead. 

“Does everyone understand what groups they’re in?” There was a collective affirmative and Marvolo gestured at the door “Let’s not waste anymore time then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading leave comments and kudos if you can! <3


	5. Chapter 5

The walk back to the castle that Harry had once called his prison made him antsy and more than a little nervous. What if Marvolo couldn’t get them back out? What if Lupin was already dead? What if Harry was captured and used as fuel again?

Apparently Marvolo could feel Harry’s anxiety because he placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Harry gave Marvolo a weak smile even though he just wanted to turn around and go back to his window seat in the library. 

“It’ll be ok Harry; we’ll be able to return home soon.” There was an odd flutter in Harry’s heart when the other man said that, like it was his home too. Rather than answering Harry nodded his head and prepared for the inevitable encounters he was about to go through. 

The forest started to thin and the Castle Hogwarts came into view. Harry might have been impressed by the castle with its grand walls and towers if it weren’t for all of the memories that the castle held. Going weeks without food and harsh punishments that had been worse than anything imaginable left mental scars that resurfaced whenever he thought about Hogwarts for too long*. 

They all reached the edge of the forest and hid themselves in the brush and prepared to enter as soon as the distraction started. It turned out they didn’t have to wait that long because there was howling followed by shouts. This must have been their sign to go because Marvolo started to lead them along the same path that Harry had used to escape only a few weeks before. Harry got even twitchier as the wandered through the halls fearing that they might get lost and trapped in the castle that he had only just escaped. It turned out that Harry’s fears were for not because Marvolo was able to find the dungeons without any trouble. 

The Dungeon turned out to be a long a hall made out of dark stone with minimal torches to light the path, it gave it a creepy effect that cast shadows all over the hall way. There were doorways all along the hallway that turned out to lead to holding cells. Most of the cells were empty but some held people, wizards and witches Harry assumed though he saw a few creatures huddled in the back of the cells. 

Marvolo gestured at the group and the 6 that were with them spread out to look into the cells. It didn’t take long to locate the cell that held Remus and release him. Remus himself looked terrible, dirty and covered in wounds that looked like they had been given the minimal amount of cleaning they would need to keep from getting infected. Harry rushed over to his godfather “Remus.”

Remus looked up at Harry eyes widening a bit. “Harry? What are you doing here?” 

“We came to save you.” Remus shook his head.

“You shouldn't be here he’s looking for you. You need to leave now!” Marvolo moved forward and used his magic to unlock the shackles and release Remus. 

“Who’s looking for him?” Remus glanced at Marvolo.

“Dumbledore.”

“He isn’t a problem right now, we just need to get out.” Marvolo gestured at two burly men that had come with them and they stepped forward to carry Remus. “Let’s get out before they notice us.”

The group was quick to find the exit and were almost out when a figure stepped in front of the door. Both Marvolo and Harry grit their teeth when they realized who it was.

“Tom my boy how are you?” Dumbledore stood there calmly with his hands clasped behind him smiling at the group like he would a group of friends that had just stopped in to visit.

“I’m doing well Albus I was just on my way out.” 

“I’m afraid I can’t let you leave yet. You have someone that belongs to me and I’m going to need him back.” Dumbledore truly looked sad and all it did was make Harry want to punch him.

“But sir he was mine to begin with so really I’m the one who gets to take Remus.”

Dumbledore chuckled like Marvolo told a good joke. “Oh no I don’t mean the werewolf my boy, I mean the little naga that you stole from me.” Harry went stiff as all eyes except Marvolo’s turned to him. Marvolo scooted so that he was in the line of site between the old man and Harry.

“I don’t recall taking a Naga from you. There’s only been one escape creature and he’s still in the caves.” Dumbledore adopted a disappointed look.

“Please don’t lie to me. My Harry would never leave me willingly, would you Harry.” Harry felt like a pet that ran off and was just found by his owner. 

Harry stepped forward around Marvolo head hung low in a submissive stance. “No sir, I’m sorry.”

Even though he couldn’t see Dumbledore Harry knew that he had a satisfied smile and that stupid twinkle in his eyes. Harry clenched his hands at his sides trying not to think about what would happen now that he was back. At least Remus would get to leave, along with Marvolo and the group. 

“There you are Harry. I’ve missed you so much. It was very rude to leave without saying goodbye to all of your friends.”

“What friends?” Dumbledore stiffened at the sound of the snake language.

“What have I told you about speaking that filthy language?” Harry flinched at the reminder. Marvolo seemed to have had enough of the boy’s humiliation because he reached out and pulled Harry into his side keeping his arm wrapped around the boy’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry Albus but this one is mine too.” Harry looked up at Marvolo eyes wide.

“Now be reasonable Tom you have no real claim on the boy.” Marvolo narrowed his eyes at the old man before smirking.

“Don’t I?” This seemed to throw the man off because he frowned at the other male. 

“You are not his relative and did not adopt him in that short of time.” 

Marvolo sneered at the man “Like you would cared if it was his relative.” 

“Oh but I do, that’s why I asked his closest living relatives for permission to take him.” Harry felt a shiver run down his spine at the mention of his relatives.

“As much as I would love to hear this story I think it’s time we leave. I would hate to keep my mate out to long.” Never had Harry seen Dumbledore change expressions so quickly. He looked at Marvolo seething. 

“You’re not his mate.” Harry glanced between the two trying to figure out who was talking about. Did Marvolo even have a mate? Maybe he was talking about Bellatrix? If so Harry felt bad about beating her down, good thing it didn't make Marvolo mad. 

“Oh but I am, He’s the first of my kin I’ve met that wasn’t already mated. Did you think I would let that go?” He? But that meant it couldn’t be Bellatrix. And another Naga? Harry hadn’t known there was another in the caves! He had thought it was just . . . . Oh. Just like that it clicked for Harry there weren’t any other Naga in the caves. It was just Harry and Marvolo and when Marvolo said mate he meant Harry. The only other Naga in the caves. 

It took Harry another few minutes to process before his face turned redder than a tomato. Looking up at Marvolo he saw the man glancing down to gage his reaction and a small smirk pass over his lips when he saw Harry’s red face. 

“Tom even if that’s true you know I won’t let you take him.” That was what it boiled down to, the old man’s unwillingness to let Harry go. To prove his point he pulled out his wand preparing for battle.

“And I won’t leave without him.” Mavolo pushed Harry behind him gently and pulled out his own wand. 

There was a moment before battle that both men sized each other up. It was in that moment that Harry thought about the fact that they were in Hogwarts and he membered something that he had long forgotten. When Harry was younger before his first escape attempt he was allowed to roam. Only in the castle and he had a tracking charm on him to make sure of that. During his roaming he had discovered a number of things and one of those things was a hidden doorway just behind the spot that Dumbledore stood. The doorway would take them under the lake and quite a ways into the forbidden forest. It was so convenient Harry almost laughed. 

“Marvolo there’s a door behind him.” 

“I can see that Harry.” The annoyed tone made Harry sneer. 

“I don’t mean that door, I mean the secret passage that he’s only two steps in front of.” 

“So you want me to back him up so you can lead everyone down that path?” Marvolo glanced back at Harry who nodded. 

“It sounds better than a battle to the death.” No matter how much Harry want the old coot dead. “Not that I don’t think you would win.” 

There was a velvety chuckle that made Harry blush. Marvolo turned his full attention to Albus making the first move. The elder stepped forward making the group step back, Harry worried that there might be stray spells so he threw up a shield to protect the group. Sure enough spells were flying left and right bouncing off of the shield. Slowly so slowly Harry barley noticed it they started inching forward. Marvolo pressured and overwhelmed Dumbledore pushing him closer and closer to the exit that he assumed they were trying to reach. It wasn't until he was well past the door that Harry shot over to the wall pulling the closest person to him with him showing that he wanted the group to follow him. Harry felt along the wall until he found the small symbol of a lion on one of the stones. It cut his finger on the mouth excepting the blood as the correct blood to open the door. Now there was a small door that lead down stairs into the dark. Turning around he addressed the group.

“Once you all get in there don't move to far there won’t be any lights until the door closes.” One by one the group filed past Harry who was still holding up the shied.

“Marvolo everyone is gone lets go.” Marvolo ducked another spell and rolled into the doorway. Harry ducked inside hearing Dumbledore yell his name and start running at the entrance. 

Harry glanced back at the furious old man as the door closed on him. For a moment the entire room was silent and dark and then the stones in the ceiling lit up to lead the way out. Everyone stood in shock for a moment before there was a weak chuckle from one of the men. 

“Well that went better than I thought it would.” Everyone stared at him before chuckling themselves. 

Once everyone was calm they set out walking down the tunnel. Harry hung at the back of the group and was joined by Marvolo. Harry knew they had a lot to talk about and he so badly wanted to know if Marvolo was mad at him for not saying what he was and if he meant it when he said that he was Harry’s mate. Instead they walked silently for what felt like 15 minutes. By the time they reached the half-way point of the tunnel Harry was fidgeting and glancing at the man every ten seconds. 

“So you’re a Naga?” Harry almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of the man’s voice. 

“Only Half. Are you mad?”

Marvolo looked down at Harry for a few minutes before shaking his head. “I’m not mad I just wish you would have told me yourself.” 

“I’m sorry. I was trying to tell you right before this mess started.” Harry looked down at the ground in front of him counting the stones. 

Marvolo was silent for a while. “I haven’t seen another Naga in almost 40 years.” 

“Are there so few of us?” Marvolo nodded his head.

“Between hiding and being hunted it’s hard to find others of our kind. We usually run into each other by chance. I suppose the reason that Dumbledore was keeping you was because of the magic source?”

Harry nodded his head. Harry frowned and grabbed the older males arm stopping. Marvolo looked down at him in surprise and curiosity.

“Harry?” Harry looked unsure for a second before straightening his spine a small blush of embarrassment. 

“The thing you said back there to Dumbledore,” Marvolo had to hide a smirk when he realized what Harry was talking about. He’d never seen the poor boy so embarrassed. It made him look even cuter than usual. A small flush dusting over the pale cheeks. “What did you mean?”

Marvolo decided that he hadn’t teased the boy enough and needed to draw out the cute blush and stumbling words for as long as possible. “I said a lot of things to him, which statement are you asking about?”

Harry turned even redder and started mumbling “A-about us.” 

A smirk forced its way onto Marvolo’s face. Not that Harry saw since he was now playing with the fabric of the sleeve on his robes. “What was that?”

Harry still didn’t look up. “Mates.” Barley loud enough to be heard but clear enough that Marvolo heard him. 

“What about it?” Harry shot his head up to glare at the man when he saw the smirk and blushed even harder

“Stop making fun of me.” Harry hissed. It was hard enough trying to say it without the man making fun of him. There was a soft chuckle.

“Sorry the blush looked good, so good I had to make it more intense.” Harry looked away from him. “I meant it if you want me too.”

Harry furrowed his brow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I would like to take you as my mate if you’re willing.” Harry’s heart skipped a beat and he looked up at the man. 

“Really?” His bright green eyes looked into the man’s crimson ones. “Not just because I’m a Naga right?”

Marvolo shook his head. “The only reason your being a naga is even a factor is because you won’t die before me.” Harry took a step forward towards the man and wrapped his arms around the other male’s waist. Marvolo returned the hug smiling down at the dark hair. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

They stood like that for a few moments enjoying the warmth. The moment was ruined by a cough that came from behind Harry. They both looked up to see the group standing and watching them. Remus smiled weakly at them both. “It’s a good thing Sirius isn’t here he would have a field day with this one.”  
Harry groaned at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading I adore all of the comments I get both constructive criticism and just general encouragement. I think the next chapter will be the last so I will try and have it out as soon as possible. Leave comments and kudos. Thank you!


	6. the end

It took the group about an hour to get back to the caves. Arthur was there to greet them nodding to everyone and bowing to Marvolo happily. Marvolo just nodded to the man and lead them all back into their homes. He was eager to get his little mate back to their nest now that he knew the younger naga wanted him in the way that Marvolo wanted Harry. 

The reunion between Remus and Sirius almost brought tears to Harry’s eyes. They all spent a few long hours just soaking up each other’s presence and being happy that they were finally all safe and together. Eventually Marvolo managed to drag Harry away allow the couple to have some alone time (and so that he could finally have his mate)

They reached their nest and barley made it through the door when Marvolo had the boy pressed up against the wall, hands fisted in his raven hair and mouth devouring the others. Harry moaned and melted into the kiss becoming pliable against his soon to be mate’s body. When they finally broke for air Marvolo just moved to the smooth pale neck that was exposed to him. 

“Pl-please Marvolo.” Harry begged unsure of what he actually wanted. 

Marvolo just smirked and nipped the skin before hoisting the boy up in his arms causing a sharp squeak. 

Marvolo carried the petite boy all the way up the stairs and into his room where he hissed at the door to open and let them in. He unceremoniously dropped Harry onto the dark colored blankets and quickly stripped himself of his battle shirt and robes. He descended onto the younger male like the predator he was and pressed his whole body down into the boys so that Harry could feel the hard outline of Marvolo’s cock against his thigh while the man sucked marks into the boy’s throat creating vivid red marks that would show for days. Harry moaned and stuttered his hips against Marvolo moving so that his legs were spread on either side of the man’s hips and he started to rub and grind. Marvolo pushed up Harry’s shirt and peppered kisses down his belly and pulled down his pants so that the younger naga’s cock sprung free and bounced against his belly. 

Moving back up Marvolo pushed his own pants away so that his large member was exposed thick and red for Harry to see. 

Marvolo pulled away for a moment and pulled out a small lotion bottle from the side of the bed. He spread a liberal amount on his fingers and while distracting Harry with a kiss he slipped one finger into his opening. Harry stiffened in surprise but relaxed when Marvolo hushed him.   
He continued to add fingers and stretching until he was sure that he was ready and then pulled out much Harry’s protest.

“Are you ok?” Mavolo whispered but Harry was too desperate to actually answer and so he just nodded. With one quick movement he thrust into the boy’s tight heat causing Harry to arch his back and moan loud enough he was sure that people around would hear. A few hard thrusts and Marvolo found Harry’s prostate making the younger boy see stars.

As they drew closer to their ends Marvolo did the one thing that would bind the two together for the rest of their lives. He bit into the junction of Harry’s throat claiming him as his made for the rest of his life. The mix of pain and pleasure made Harry tip over the edge and orgasm so hard he saw stars behind his eyes. Marvolo watched in fascination as his new mate came and picked up his pace so that he could drag the orgasm out and finally when he came he felt more complete than he had ever felt in his life. 

Later after they awoke from their sex induced sleep Harry smiled for what it seemed like the first time and Marvolo knew that then and there not only did he love his mate but he would do anything to protect that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give Kudos and review. The story is already finished but I can always make changes and I will try to make sure that I post a chapter soon. I haven't decided if I want to break it up and do it everyday or once a week. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
